Al amanecer
by Mademoiselle Noir
Summary: Después de firmar el tratado de Londres Inglaterra le pide ayuda a España para evitar el asesinato de su rey. Isabel y Arthur se verán implicados con una oscura organización que desea controlar toda Gran Bretaña y sus colonias. Así comienza una aventura en la que se revelarán traiciones, amores y engaños. ¿Lograrán evitar el asesinato de el rey James I? UK/fem!Spain.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Axis power Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de Himayura-sama.

**Al** _am_an**ec**_er_

_**Pró**_l_ogo_

. **.** .

Cerró los ojos antes de entrar, tan solo por unos instantes, esperando que la serenidad volviese a estar presente en su alma. Se acomodó el vestido y abrió los ojos para contemplar el edificio que se alzaba ante ella. Somerset House.

Con paso lento y tranquilo caminó hacia el gran edificio, giró la cabeza para comprobar que ninguno de los guardias que el rey había preparado para protegerla hubiese entrado para no dejar de observarla. Todo eso le parecía una tontería, ¡ella era el Reino de España! ¡Ella era el gran imperio donde nunca se ponía el sol! No necesitaba guardias. Había ganado más peleas que todos aquellos hombres que la acompañaban juntos.

Suspiró y sujetó su rosario, rezando unas oraciones mientras esperaba a los delegados que el rey había provisto para la firma del tratado llegasen. Por culpa de tantos guardias ella terminó sola en una carroza. Siguió rezando, rezando por que todo saliese bien. Sintió las miradas curiosas o de desprecio de los ingleses que estaban por el lugar. Las curiosas por que solo habían visto a Inglaterra o a los hermanos de este, nunca la habían visto a ella o, por ejemplo a su hermano Portugal, a Prusia o a Francia. Y las segundas solo la miraban con odio por ser quien era, por ser el Reino de España o por estar rezando, pues todos ellos sabían que ella era uno de los reinos más católicos que había en ese momento. No era raro, la guerra anglo-española había durado ya casi unos veinte años. Y eso era demasiado tiempo.

Ignoró todas la miradas y siguió rezando.

—Aún siendo unos de los motivos de esta guerra... ¿Estás rezando? —preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella—. Eres una maldita católica más papista que el mismísimo papa, _Spain_.

España dejó de rezar para darse la vuelta y encarar a Inglaterra. No se sorprendió del aspecto del ingles al girarse. Estaba vestido con las ropas que usaba cuando estaba en su barco, estaba vestido de pirata. La reunión sería en unas horas y supuso que él acababa de llegar también.

—Yo seré una maldita católica, pero tú eres un cejotas protestante y un estúpido pirata, _Inglaterra_.

Inglaterra rió a carcajadas provocando que los hombres presentes los miraran un tanto sorprendido. Su nación no era de las que riesen, es más siempre lo veían tranquilo y serio. Gruñón de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado la reacción de España fue distinta, le miró algo indignada e intentando controlar los impulsos de coger cualquier cosa y tirársela a la cabeza al inglés. Alguien posó su mano en el hombro de la española. Ella al girarse de nuevo se encontró con Juan Fernández de Velasco y Tovar, duque de Frías y condestable de Castilla. El era uno de los delegados que Felipe III había enviado para la firma del tratado. A su lado se encontraba Juan de Tassis y Acuña, conde de Villamediana. Los dos únicos delegados que habían nacido y crecido en España.

—Señorita España, este no es lugar para que saque su temible lado guerrero —la intentó calmar el duque de Frías.

Mientras tanto, el conde de Villamediana miraba con desprecio las vestimentas piratas de Inglaterra. Negó con desaprobación y después miró hacia la entrada, donde estaban los demás delegados por parte de España, todos pertenecientes a diversos países bajo el dominio del imperio español.

—Señor Fernández, señorita España. Los demás nos esperan —informó el conde sin mirar a Inglaterra.

Ambos asintieron. España miró a Inglaterra por última vez y se despidió con la mano. Estaría enfadada, pero se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo y es gesto ya era mecánico. El inglés se despidió también y fue a cambiarse de ropa, era inadecuado que vistiese de esa manera para la firma del tratado.

Cada uno se fue por un lado.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el prólogo de una historia que no sé si verá la luz, no estoy muy segura de ella. No estoy segura del número de capítulos... Eso ya se verá. Este es mi primer long-fic y espero poder continuarlo, también espero que no sea el último que escriba. Siento el posible OoC. **

**¿Merece algún review? Espero que sí~**

**Avances: **_"Ahora que estamos en paz, viaja conmigo, Isabel", "Esto es una locura, señorita España, ¡No puedes viajar con un maldito pirata!", "Será una buena forma de no entrar en guerra con Inglaterra... O al menos por ahora"._


	2. C: I

Disclaimer: Axis power Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de Himayura-sama.

**Al** _am_an**ec**_er_

**I**. **P**ropuest**a**.

La sala estaba en silencio. Ambos grupos se miraban fijamente y el aire era un poco tenso. El pobre traductor estaba de los nervios y asustado, no por la mirada que se dirigían los delegados, no, sino por la mirada entre ambos reinos.

España parecía matar a Inglaterra con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen... La nación inglesa estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra como poco.

La española se había cambiado de vestido. Pues necesitaba uno más serio, ahora llevaba un traje de época color vino y marfil. Gracias a ese traje, muchos hombres no dejaban de mirarla, por Dios, ¡no era tan espectacular!

Por otro lado, Inglaterra miraba a España como si fuera la cosa más pequeña del mundo, solo para molestarla.

Sabía bien que ella odiaba que la mirasen así. Era de las cosas que más odiaba.

Por otro lado el inglés también llevaba ropas distintas. Ni loco se presentaba a la firma del tratado con ropajes pirata. Ahora traía puesto un traje verde y negro, que le daba un aspecto serio.

El traductor carraspeó con la intención de captar la atención de todos.

Lo consiguió.

Y comenzó la firma del tratado. Se hicieron las presentaciones y después se empezaron a leer los puntos recogidos en el manuscrito. Tardaron horas en ponerse de acuerdo, pero al final aceptaron todos los puntos.

El pobre traductor, estaba de los nervios. Sí, era un profesional altamente cualificado. Pero esa era su primera reunión importante y que ambas partes no tardasen tanto en aceptar o hablaran a voces en ocasiones lo ponía nervioso al no saber como actuar. ¡Ya no podía más! Al menos las dos naciones se habían mantenido calladas... Eso ayudaba. También ayudaba el que la señorita España le lanzase miradas tranquilizadoras y sonrisas de simpatía y disculpa.

Inglaterra parecía más interesado en el tratado. Él sabía español y el traductor no le interesaba demasiado.

Tras varios suspiros procedieron a firmar. España mostró una sonrisa radiante e Inglaterra puso cara de fastidio. España era la más beneficiada en el asunto. Algo raro, normalmente era el británico el que mejor salía de esas firmas. Al menos el tratado impedía que España tratase de catolizar su país. Pero claro, a ojos de la hispana el era un hereje y ese punto era de los pocos que la había molestado.

No quería luchar contra ella. Era muy divertido, sí, pero España era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y una dura rival. Tras estos pensamientos, algo le vino a la cabeza. ¡Eso era! ¡Ella era la persona perfecta para ayudarle! Suspiró y se concentró unos segundos, olvidando su orgullo. Y lo que dijo a continuación les dejó a todos sin habla.

—Ahora que estamos en paz, viaja conmigo, Isabel —pronunció en voz alta y, lo más sorprendente, en español.

Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar.

El traductor se puso pálido, de un blanco parecido al de la nieve. Estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento de la impresión y empezó a balbucear mezclando ambos idiomas.

El duque de Frías abrió tanto la boca que parecía que la mandíbula se le había desencajado. El hecho de la proposición no era lo que le había sorprendido tanto, pues él creía que ambas naciones se llevaban bien en el fondo. Lo que realmente le dejó con la boca abierta fue que el británico llamase a su país por su nombre humano delante de todos.

El conde de Villamediana parecía que iba a tener un colapso nervioso. Su cara estaba roja de la ira y la vena del cuello se había hinchado... ¡¿Quién se creía ese tipo!? Vale, se conocían desde hace más de mil seiscientos años... ¡Pero eso no le daba derecho! Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo sabiendo que eso podría ocasionar otra guerra.

Los demás delegados por parte del imperio español se quedaron de piedra y sin saber que pensar... ¡La situación era tan surrealista! Sus reacciones fueron más sutiles. Discretas. Sí, era una proposición muy... muy indebida, pero ellos no eran nadie para oponerse.

Los delegados ingleses miraban la escena sin entender y buscaron la ayuda del joven que había traducido toda la reunión. Cuando el traductor se repuso un poco y les explicó lo sucedido se quedaron igual que el pobre duque de Frías, con la boca abierta a más no poder. E incluso alguno le reprochó a su nación.

España... España no cambió su expresión al principio, poco a poco sus pupilas se fueron dilatando por la impresión y sus parpados se abrieron ligeramente. Dio un paso atrás y después cerró los ojos. Dejando a los demás sin saber que pensar de su extraña reacción.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la única mujer presente, sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Inglaterra negó acercándose a ella.

—Hablemos en privado —e Inglaterra lo dijo de tal forma que España solo pudo afirmar.

El británico la cogió de la mano de forma delicada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Al ver las intenciones del conde de Villamediana, el rubio le dijo a un guardia que no permitiese que nadie les siguiera. Y el guardia no se pudo oponer ante tal petición de su respetado país.

Isabel estaba ensimismada, en su mundo, dejándose guiar por el inglés. Tras unos cuantos pasillos y el encuentro con una criada a la que Arthur pidió que les llevase té a una determinada sala, a la sala a la que llegaron en ese momento.

Era una sala sencilla, sin muchos adornos.

Arthur es Isabel se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas que había. La mesa y las sillas estaban frente a una gran ventana ubicada enfrente de la puerta. A la derecha había unas estanterías llenas de libros. A la izquierda una cómoda en la que reposaba un florero con rosas, un sofá y un espejo colgado de la pared. El resto de las paredes portaban cuadros y sobre el suelo una alfombra que ocupaba casi todo el suelo de madera.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hablase la criada entró en el cuarto, sirvió dos tazas de té y dejó un plato con algunas pastas.

—_Anette, stand at the door and not let anyone enter into the room _—pidió el rubio.

La chica asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir, cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera se situó delante de la puerta y permaneció ahí en todo momento, sin intentar enterarse de lo que pasaba dentro.

Mientras tanto en la sala los dos reinos se encontraban calladas, Inglaterra bebiendo té y España ya más seria mirando al rubio directamente. Suspiró con pesadez, rogándole a Dios que brindase paciencia.

—¿Y bien? Quiero saber la razón por la que has formado tanto escándalo —preguntó la mujer—. Espero por tu bien que sea importante.

El sonido de la taza al ser dejada en el plato sonó por la habitación, de nuevo Arthur reunió fuerzas para tragarse su orgullo. Inspiró fuertemente y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Necesito tu ayuda, es algo importante.

Isabel frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a Paulo? Para algo mi hermano es tu "aliado en pensamiento" —escupió lo último con enfado, realmente no soportaba que su hermanito se llevase tan bien con su enemigo acérrimo.

El británico negó con la cabeza intentando no alterarse, sabía perfectamente que España lo quería enfadar. Volvió a coger aire mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

—Portugal es mi mejor amigo, pero no es la persona adecuada —sonrió de medio lado—. Lo sabes bien, por algo es tu hermano y el único país normal con el que tienes relación, bueno Austria y Holanda también son normales, son de las únicas normales.

España lo miró indignada, demasiado indignada. Pero antes de que pudiese replicar Inglaterra hizo adaman de hablar.

—Sabes que sí, Isabel —y volvió a llamarla por su nombre humano para provocarla—. Francia es una pervertida que muerde un pañuelo cuando pierde una batalla; Prusia es una egocéntrica que si no fuese tan religiosa se creería Dios; Hungría es un obseso de las relaciones entre mujeres y tiene como arma favorita una sartén; Bélgica va por el mismo camino que Hungría; Grecia siempre está dormido y tiene más gatos que años y no digamos de la niña que cuidadas, Italia del Sur, que para ser tan pequeña es una deslenguada.

E Isabel calló, sintiéndose ofendida.

Vale, a lo mejor Marianne era una pervertida y una dramática, pero siempre intercedía por sus amigos, aunque tuviese que desobedecer las ordenes de sus superiores.

Julchen era una egocéntrica y cristiana protestante, sí, pero siempre intentaba animar a sus amigos disimuladamente, por que ella era _awesome_.

A Daniel le gustaban las relaciones entre mujeres y sus sartenazos eran increíbles, podrías tirarte semanas adolorido gracias a ellos, además era un chico muy alegre y caballeroso, bueno, menos con Prusia.

Michel, era su Michel, su pequeño Bélgica que hacía chocolate como nadie, que siempre estaba alegre y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Su "primo" Heracles dormía mucho y su casa estaba lleno de gatos, pero cuando mamá Iberia vivía, madre Grecia siempre que iba a la península por temas políticos y siempre llevaba a Heracles, quien jugaba con ella y con Paulo. Antes de que Roma llegase los tres eran inseparables...

Y Lovina era su pequeña, Italia del sur siempre la insultaba o pegaba, pero era un encanto de niña cuando se ponía roja como un tomatito, también era muy protectora cada vez que iban a casa de María a ver a su hermana Felicia.

Arthur no tenía derecho a criticarlos, sonrió con malicia y rió de forma musical, como solo ella sabía hacer.

—Al menos ellos no hablan con seres invisibles, tienen cejas normales y cocinan bien —contraatacó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Silencio. Las dos miradas verdes chocaron con intensidad. Ninguno de los los dos apartó la cabeza. Y entonces Arthur recordó por que estaban allí, él necesitaba su ayuda.

—Están conspirando contra James I —informó entre dientes—. Quieren controlar Gran Bretaña y sus colonias... No puedo permitir eso, naturalmente esto solo lo sabe el rey, sus más allegados, mis hermanos y yo. Ahora también lo sabes tú.

España se quedó pensativa instantes, analizando la situación. Lo cierto es que si eso pasaba su reino saldría perdiendo, porque todo el mundo apuntaría a España al haber salido de la guerra contra el imperio británico recientemente. Además, realmente se llevaba bien con los gemelos irlandeses, ellos la habían apoyado en la guerra al ser católicos también. No podía dejarles solos.

Además... Por mucho que detestase a Inglaterra también tuvo buenos momentos con él, como cuando su hermano y ella eran Hispania y el rubio Britania, los tres, junto con Galia terminaban jugando amigablemente... Y ella y Marianne siempre terminaban siendo las que peor salían paradas. Esos fueron buenos tiempos, aunque en el fondo tanto su hermano como ella le guardaban un poco de rencor a Roma por matar a sus padres.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y centrarse en el tema, pues era muy importante.

—Te ayudaré, pero tengo que informar a mi rey —accedió—. Viajaré contigo y te ayudaré a evitar el asesinato de James I.

Arthur extendió la mano hacia Isabel, ella la cogió cerrando así su trato. Elaborar un plan en esos momentos era importante, pero antes la mujer de tez tostada escribió una carta para informar a Felipe III.

Se la daría al duque de Frías, sabía que podía confiar en él, sabía que el rey le mandaría la respuesta por ave mensajera para que fuese más rápido. También sabía que el rey aceptaría sin comentárselo a nadie y que quemaría la carta para que no cayese en manos inapropiadas.

Ambos imperios salieron de la sala, le dieron las gracias a Anette por custodiar la puerta y volvieron a la sala en la que se firmó el tratado.

Allí el ambiente parecía menos tenso, pero todos esperaban a que los dos países terminasen de hablar para que les diesen una explicación.

Cuando entraron todos los delegados se pusieron en pie, pero nadie dijo nada. España se acercó al duque de Frías y le susurró algo mientras le entregaba disimuladamente la carta. Nadie se dio cuenta. Confiaba plenamente en él, prácticamente ella lo había criado.

Aunque se sorprendió, no dijo nada y asintió. Esperando lo que su país iba a anunciar a continuación, reunió la determinación suficiente para calmar al conde de Villamediana.

—No voy a regresar a España en un tiempo, en su lugar me quedaré con Arthur y viajaré con él.

Y las reacciones fueron aun más exageradas que antes. Y el más alterado fue el conde. El cual tuvo que ser sujetado por el duque y varios delegados más.

El traductor se lo comunicó a los delegados ingleses y acto seguido se desmayó, algunos lo empezaron a abanicar para darle aire.

Los delegados ingleses se quedaron callados, si su nación quería que la mujer de ojos verdes se quedará con él... No se lo iban a negar, aun así se indignaron.

—Esto es una locura, señorita España, ¡No puede viajar con un maldito pirata! —bramó el conde—. ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

España se aclaró la garganta y se sentó mirando al conde.

—Siento informarle que el único que me puede dar ordenes es nuestro monarca, Felipe III —dijo tranquilamente—. O los capitanes a cargo del ejercito tanto por mar como por tierra.

Eso fue un golpe a su orgullo, todo el mundo lo notó.

Pero se quedó callado mirando a la mujer, nunca la había visto de esa manera, pues el solo conocía su lado sonriente y despistado... Había oído rumores sobre su lado sanguinario.

Nunca la había visto de aquella manera.

Poco a poco todo el mundo salió de la sala. Uno de los guardias cargaba al pobre traductor. El último en salir fue Juan Fernández de Velasco y Tovar, portador de aquella importante carta y uno de los más fieles —por no decir el más fiel— a Isabel. Hizo una reverencia y prometió que cumpliría su misión.

Isabel y Arthur se quedaron solos.

Como buen caballero inglés, Arthur hizo ademán de que ella sujetara su brazo, ella lo aceptó y ambos salieron de la sala.

Lo siguiente que harían sería ir a informar a James I de la ayuda del imperio español. Al salir de Somerset House, todos lo presentes miraron atónitos como ambos países paseaban tranquilamente y se metían en la misma carroza. Horas antes se había peleado delante de todo el mundo. Y era bien conocido que no podían estar en la misma sala sin insultarse.

Estaban solos en la carroza, el cochero no los podía escuchar... Pero no hablaron, solo se quedaron observando el paisaje, mirándose de vez en cuando. Inglaterra recuperó su aire serio y España su eterna sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en palacio, informaron de la próxima llegada de Inglaterra, por lo que el mayor de los hermanos británicos decidió ir a joder un poco a su hermanito con el tema del tratado. Estaba tenso, al igual que todos en el castillo. La situación no era muy buena que digamos. Ian salió a la puerta y a lo lejos divisó la carroza en la que supuestamente iba su hermano.

Finalmente, pasados unos minutos la carroza paró el primero en salir fue Arthur, el cual se quedo en la puerta extrañando a Ian. Pronto las dudas del pelirrojo sobre la acción de su estúpido hermano pequeño fueron resueltas, el rubio estaba ayudando a bajar a alguien.

Y reconoció a ese alguien al instante.

Tal vez la reconoció por su tez bronceada, su cabello castaño siempre recogido en un moño informal y el clavel en la cabeza... Sí, antes de verle la cara supo que era España.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró al no saber que comentar. Se acercó a la extraña pareja y pegó a su hermano. Arthur lanzó maldiciones al aire.

—¡_Bloody hell_! ¡¿Por qué diablos me pegas?!

Y así Escocia comprobó que no le habían cambiado por otra persona... vaya desgracia. Saludó a España con la cabeza y ella le devolvió el saldo con la mano. Ellos no se odiaban de todas formas. Aun así, Escocia no pudo evitar preguntarse una cosa: ¿qué hacía España allí? Y lo más intrigante: ¿qué hacía con su hermano si se odiaban? Era todo un misterio, de todos modos creía saber el motivo.

—España, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó ignorando a su hermano.

Arthur fulminó a Ian con la mirada por ignorarle. Le dio un codazo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Necesitábamos la ayuda de otro país, ¿verdad? Pues aquí esta la ayuda.

Vale, eso tenía sentido, o al menos para Escocia. España estaba totalmente cualificada para ayudarles. Se imaginó a su hermano intentando controlar su orgullo. Ojalá hubiese estado allí para ver la cara del rubio.

Los tres pasaron al palacio.

Arthur iba delante intentando no hacer caso a los comentarios de Ian e Isabel, los cuales iba hablando amigablemente y contando anécdotas graciosas del rubio. Esos bastardos... ¡Ahora se iban a aliar contra él! Y estaba seguro que los gemelos Irlandeses también se unirían al dúo que habían formado la castaña y el pelirrojo. A lo mejor Gales era el único que sería imparcial... Pero no podía estar seguro de eso, tampoco se llevaba bien con él.

Vaya mierda.

Mirándolo por el lado positivo, la situación era mucho más soportable que cuando Francia venía de visita. Cuando Marianne estaba con ellos era definitivamente peor, pues, no solo se aliaban para meterse con él... También estaban coqueteando todo el tiempo, ¡por Dios! No sabía como su sensato y fastidioso hermano mayor podía estar saliendo con la francesa pervertida.

Suspiró aliviado cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaban el rey y sus demás hermanos. Tocó la puerta antes de abrir. James I fue el primero en saludarlos, más que más por que sus demás hermanos mayores estaban mirando a Isabel con extrañeza.

Pero esa extrañeza duro solo unos instantes, pues los gemelos saludaron de forma efusiva a la mujer. Gales sonrió tranquilamente, dándose cuenta de la situación. Y los tres hermanos restantes de unieron al dúo de Escocia y España, confirmando las sospechas de Inglaterra. El menor de los hermanos suspiró.

—Tranquilos —James I se levantó—, supongo que nuestra ayuda en este tema... Será proporcionada por el imperio español. Eso me alegra, buena idea Inglaterra.

Arthur asintió.

—Gracias, _my lord_.

Todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a aportar ideas al improvisado plan que Arthur e Isabel habían pensado en Somerset House. Una criada entró en la sala para avisar de la cena.

* * *

Después de cenar estuvieron un rato más hablando y finalmente a Isabel le dieron una habitación. Una que no le gustó nada... Pero el rey la acabó convenciendo argumentando que era por el bien de la misión, para que se acostumbrase. La mujer accedió a regañadientes.

La razón de su molestia era clara y razonable. Los cuatro mayores británicos la compadecieron. Y Arthur estaba de mal humor. James se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Y es que Isabel dormiría en la habitación de Arthur.

* * *

**Buenoooooooooooooo, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, que no se si es corto o largo, pero que me ha costado escribir por que no estoy acostumbrada a que las cosas que publico sean así. Suelo inclinarme hacia los drabbles y one-shot de no más de dos mil palabras... Y también sé que he tardado, pero he estado doce días sin ordenador, ya que fui a ver a mis primas y se me olvidó llevarme el portátil.**

**Como habréis notado, hay mucho nyotalia... ¡Pero es culpa de mi mejor amiga! A ella no le gusta el yaoi y me ha obligado ha hacer las parejas hetero (aún la maldigo por ello) y por haber tardado os diré las parejas que habrá aparte del UK/fem!España: male!Hungría/fem!Prusia, Portugal/fem!Holanda, Escocia/fem!Francia y SIR/fem!Chibitalia. Si queréis alguna pareja más solo tenéis que pedirla. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **pololina**, **LittleMonsterStick, Ann Aseera y LacusJavi**.**

**También les doy las gracias a los lectores silenciosos y los que han agregado a alertas y favoritos la historia.**

**Sin vosotros no la hubiese continuado, de verdad, gracias.**

**M.N.**


	3. C: II, O: I

Disclaimer: Axis power Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de Himayura-sama.

**Al** _am_an**ec**_er_

**II**. **L**as no tan indirectas de Mariann**e**. **R**espuest**a**.

I**. **O**mak**e: E**scocia/fem!Franci**a**.**

.**.**.

Definitivamente estaba de los nervios y el hecho de que Arthur estuviese de lo más tranquilo en esos instantes la ponía aun más nerviosa. Porque el enfado del pirata solo había durado media hora mientras que Isabel todavía no había podido tranquilizarse. ¡Vaya mierda! A este paso iba a quedarse sin uñas.

Se habían despedido hace un rato de los hermanos mayores del inglés, los cuales se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, y ahora estaban conversando con el el rey sobre el plan establecido. Lo cierto es que era un plan sencillo hasta el momento, no muy detallado. Todavía quedaba tiempo para concretar detalles.

Principalmente el plan consistía en viajar a las Américas y buscar información en lo que dentro de unos poco años sería conocido como las trece colonias (habían podido conseguir información externa sabían que algunos de los conspiradores se encontraban allí).

Para llegar a las Américas sin llamar mucho la atención, irían en el barco pirata de Arthur. Isabel se haría pasar por una joven que iba al mercado a vender flores(*). Puesto que ella entendía mucho de ellas. Yendo al mercado se encontró a un Arthur malherido tirado en la calle y decidió cuidarlo. Isabel tendría que fingir que se había enamorado del rubio y por eso decidió ir con él.

Esa era la primera parte del plan. Para España la idea de ser una vendedora de flores no suponía ningún problema, lo más difícil sería fingir estar enamorada de Inglaterra.

Y eso explicaba el que tuviesen que compartir habitación en el castillo, para acostumbrarse a dormir juntos estando en el barco.

La segunda parte del plan se realizaría en Inglaterra (y a lo mejor una parte en España, y así no levantar demasiadas sospechas). Para esta parte necesitarían ayuda de más países...

Era la más complicada, pero básicamente consistía en infiltrarse en la organización y destruirla por dentro. Por eso necesitaban ayuda de otros países. Al principio Arthur se había negado, pero el rey lo convenció para pedir ayuda a otras naciones. Isabel tuvo que comprometerse a pedirla ella, puesto que el pirata no iba a ser capaz.

James se levantó y les aconsejó que fueran a dormir. Arthur asintió, pero Isabel sintió que sus nervios aumentaban más de lo imaginable.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la sala. España caminada detrás de Inglaterra sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no se veía capaz de hablar sin soltar alguna maldición o meterse con el rubio. Inglaterra parecía tranquilo, tal vez no fuese para tanto y por mucho que "odiase" a España no sería la primera vez que compartiesen cama.

Por eso no comprendía los nervios de la ibérica.

Tras unos cuantos pasillos llegaron a la habitación. Arthur abrió la puerta y esperó a que Isabel entrase para poder cerrarla. Caminó hasta la cama y dejó la vela en la mesilla. Lo que Arthur hizo después consiguió sacarle un sonrojo a Isabel.

¡Se estaba quitando la camisa! ¡Delante de ella! Isabel carraspeó para llamar la atención de Arthur. Él la miró extrañado. Isabel se cruzó de brazos.

—No deberías quitarte la camisa delante mio —comentó simplemente.

Inglaterra sonrió de forma socarrona y se sentó en la cama. Al recibir una fulminante mirada de España, señaló una puerta.

—Te puedes cambiar ahí, una de las sirvientas trajo tu ropa hace un rato.

Isabel le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil se acercó al baúl que claramente no encajaba con la habitación y saco su ropa de dormir. Cogió una de las velas y se metió en el cuarto. Arthur suspiró en cuanto Isabel cerró la puerta.

Minutos después Isabel salió ya cambiada. Se acercó a la cama, nerviosa. Arthur lo notó y sonrió divertido ante la situación.

—Me parece increíble que estés nerviosa —se burló—. Y más siendo yo con quien compartes habitación.

Ella lo miró unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

—Es normal que esté nerviosa —dijo sentándose—, por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy una mujer y tú un hombre.

Arthur rió por lo bajo, Isabel frunció el ceño al ver su reacción. Estaba deseando ahorcarlo o cortarlo por la mitad con su fiel _Lola_.

—Vamos por favor, si prácticamente has perdido tu virginidad conmigo. Nos hemos acostado muchas veces a pesar de odiarnos —Arthur sonrió de forma pícara—. Lo normal sería que dormir en la misma cama que yo fuese para ti como respirar.

España acentuó su ceño fruncido, deseando matar más que nunca al inglés. Sí, todo eso era verdad... Pero eso solo ocurría cuando habían bebido de más o, mayoritariamente, cuando ella caía en manos de un Inglaterra vestido de pirata.

Según Ian había comentado mientras estaba reunidos no sería difícil ocultar la identidad de Isabel. Al principio a la mujer le extrañó por todas las veces que había estado en el barco de Arthur, el pelirrojo explicó que su hermano pequeño había cambiado totalmente de tripulación hacía un año. Ella no se había encontrado en el mar con la nación inglesa en más de dos años.

Arthur lo confirmó.

E Isabel sintió que sus pensamientos de iban del tema principal, osease, el comentario del estúpido cejón con horribles dotes culinarias.

—Vuelves a comentar algo así y te juro que te tiro al mar —Isabel apagó la vela que había utilizado antes—. Y te recuerdo a pesar de vivir más tiempo en la mar que en tierra firme no sabes nadar, pirata de pacotilla.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de fruncir el ceño. Apagó su vela y se acostó.

—Duérmete ya.

La mujer sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión.

* * *

España se acurrucó apegándose más al bulto que había a su lado. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Abrió un ojo y divisó a Inglaterra. La estaba abrazando y ella... ¡Ella se había acurrucado en él!

Se levantó rápidamente, despertando al rubio en el acto. Algo normal, porque había Isabel había retirado con brusquedad los brazos del británico de su cintura.

Arthur la miró extrañado... Dándose cuenta de la situación, más que más por que él se despertó hace rato y ya sabía que la estaba abrazando, no dijo nada y volvió a dormirse para ver la reacción de la chica. No hizo ningún comentario pero sí sonrió con burla.

—Prepárate, desayunaremos dentro de poco —comentó el pirata.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se levantó y fue a cambiarse. Definitivamente para España esta "misión" sería muy difícil.

Tanto física como mentalmente.

Entro en la pequeña sala y empezó a cambiarse. Si la persona a la que tuviese que ayudar no fuera Inglaterra todo sería más fácil. Suspiró y empezó a arreglarse el pelo. Cuando estuvo lista salió. El rubio ya estaba preparado.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Y ambos salieron de la habitación para ir al comedor.

Como la noche anterior no hablaron por el camino. España iba detrás de él para no perderse e Inglaterra sonreía burlón.

Cuando llegaron a la sala los hermanos mayores del rubio cejón ya estaban desayunando. Los cuatro saludaron a Isabel e ignoraron a su pequeño hermano. James suspiró y los saludó a los dos.

En cuanto se sentaron, dos criados les sirvieron el desayuno. Ella sonrió alegremente y les dio las gracias y él simplemente les agradeció.

Empezaron a desayunar, como la noche anterior se aliaron contra Arthur, provocando que al rubio se le fuese todo el buen humor con el que había despertado. Ian tuvo una idea para molestar a su hermano, se aseguró de que Isabel no estuviese comiendo. Como ella estaba hablando con el mayor de los gemelos se decidió ha hacerlo.

—Arthur, queridisimo y estúpido hermano, no te habrás intentado aprovechar de España esta noche, ¿no?

El menor se atragantó con el desayuno y empezó a toser. Los mayores e Isabel rieron por la reacción.

—_Bloody Hell! _¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Claro que no! —gritó fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía divertido. Los gemelos seguían riendo. Gales, un poco más tranquilo tenía una sonrisa burlona. España no sabía que pensar, pero rió por lo bajo. El rey simplemente suspiró, esto pasaba todos los días.

Una voz se escuchó por los pasillos y un criado entró rojo hasta la cabeza.

—La... La s-señorita Francia esta aquí —tartamudeó avergonzado—. Di-dice que va ha qu-quedarse unos días.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a España. El conde de Villamediana había estado insoportable todo el camino. Cuando bajaron del barco, el ya mencionado conde se había marchado a casa directamente.

El duque de Frías había estado nervioso y ahora, unos días después de su llegada al país, estaba más nervioso al haber llegado a la capital. Miró el edificio que tenía enfrente.

En otro lugar del edificio de estaban Felipe III y Portugal. El primero sentado en su trono y el segundo de pié, al lado del monarca. Ambos esperaban la llegada de España.

Paulo suspiró, mirando de reojo a su rey. Quería independizarse... Por mucho que quisiese a su hermana la situación de su gente no era la mejor. Necesitaba ser independiente y tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Arthur si fuese necesario. Y sabía que Marianne, por muy amiga que fuese de su hermana también lo ayudaría... Porque sus superiores la obligarían. Holanda también era una opción.

El luso salió de se ensoñación cuando dos guardias abrieron la puerta e ingresaron con un hombre en vez que con la española.

—¿Juan? —preguntó extrañado el monarca—. ¿Donde está España?

El duque de Frías suspiró. Buscando como decirle a su rey la situación.

—La señorita España... —su breve pausa hizo que tanto el rey como Portugal se preocupasen—. Ha decidido quedarse un tiempo en Inglaterra.

El rey se mostró sorprendido, ¿estaba hablando el duque enserio? Por la expresión del hombre supuso que sí.

Paulo frunció el ceño, eso era demasiado extraño... Su hermana y su mejor amigo no se llevaban para nada bien, ¿por qué había decidido eso?

—¿A qué se debe esa decisión? —más que enfadado, Felipe III parecía contrariado.

El duque de Frías negó, dando a entender que él tampoco sabía nada.

—Ninguno de los que fuimos a Londres lo sabemos, señor. Pero a mí me dio esta carta para vos —el hombre se acercó y le entregó la carta—. En ella lo explica todo.

Felipe abrió la carta bajo las miradas curiosas de Portugal y Juan. El rey empezó a leer. No puso demasiadas expresiones. Luego pidió una vela a unos de los guardias extrañando a el país y el noble presentes.

Unos minutos más tarde el guardia llegó con la vela encendida. Felipe la cogió y acercó el papel a la llama. La carta ardió bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes. Segundos más tarde quedó reducida a cenizas.

—Mi señor... ¿Por qué ha quemado la carta? —preguntó el portugués.

El rey sonrió y se levantó.

—Será una buena forma de no entrar en guerra con Inglaterra... O al menos por ahora —comentó—. Y he quemado la carta porque nadie puede saber su contenido. Ni si quiera tú, Portugal.

Felipe III caminó hacia la salida. Dispuesto a mandar la respuesta con su ave mensajera más rápida.

* * *

Ya hacía unos días que Francia había llegado a Londres y todo había sido un caos para el rubio. Francia se había aliado con España y sus hermanos para joderle la existencia. Y no solo eso, la rubia pervertida no había parado hacer comentarios sobre la situación.

Porque habían decidido contarle a Marianne sobre la conspiración y el plan.

«—_Ma cherie Espagne_, si ves la ocasión de meterle mano a _l'Angleterre _no dudes en hacerlo —había comentado una vez—. Que el pobre está tan amargado que necesita un poco de _amour_».

Cada vez que la rubia soltaba ese tipo de comentarios los hermanos del anglosajón reían, Arthur sentía ganas de asesinarla e Isabel sonreía o la reprendía amistosamente.

En aquel momento, la gala y la hispana hablaban tranquilamente sentadas en un banco. Eran buenas amigas y las guerras e intereses de ambos países no eran capaces de deteriorar su amistad. Su charla era observada a lo lejos por los chicos, algo recelosos.

Los motivos eran simples. El primero era porque sospechaban que hablaban sobre ellos y el segundo para vigilar a Marianne. La rubia ya le había metido mano a la castaña varias veces, pero esta última parecía que no se daba cuenta o simplemente que no le importaba.

De todos modos ya era bien sabido por el mundo entero que Francia le daba su _amour_ a todo ser viviente.

Las dos amigas no se daban cuenta de que los hermanos británicos las vigilaban y seguían conversando como si nada.

—Pues eso, que Julchen está muy confundida —Francia suspiró—. Si yo fuese ella ya me hubiese tirado a sus brazos... Porque él es un bombón —la rubia empezó a fantasear.

España negó.

—Date cuenta de que estamos hablando de Julchen, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que le quiere, han sido amigos desde pequeños —la respuesta de Isabel sacó a Marianne de sus pervertidos pensamientos—. Además, Daniel parece estar interesado en María.

Francia hinchó los mofletes.

—¡Maldita Austria! ¡Solo se salva porque es mona, que si no iría a patearla el trasero!

Entonces ambas se miraron con pesar. Sí, su amiga era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que quería a Hungría. Y este último solo parecía tener ojos para Austria. A la prusiana le desesperaba el hecho de que ella y el húngaro solo peleasen, por mucho que le pareciera divertido ella quería que él la viese como una mujer alguna vez.

—Por lo menos ella tiene claro que lo quiere e intenta (a su manera, por supuesto) conquistarle.

Antes de que Francia respondiese un criado se acercó a España con un bello ave en la mano. La hispana reconoció al pájaro enseguida. Le dio las gracias al criado y se quedó con el pájaro.

Era la respuesta de Felipe III. Le quitó el papel al ave de la pata, nerviosa por saber la respuesta. Desdobló el papel y leyó las tres únicas palabras escritas en él acompañadas del sello real del reino de España: «Tienes mi consentimiento».

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del banco. Acarició la cabeza del animal y elevó el brazo en el que se había posado.

—Buen trabajo, vuelve a casa —dijo antes de que el ave echase a volar.

Francia también se levantó.

—Por tu cara yo diría que tu rey te ha dejado.

La castaña asintió y acompañada de la rubia fue a comunicarle la noticia a Jame los hermanos británicos. Sin saber que estos últimos ya se imaginaban la respuesta al haber estado espiándolas.

* * *

Portugal había visto como su rey había soltado al ave mensajera. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su hermana?

Por mucho que apreciase a Arthur no podía evitar preocuparse, ¿y si se mataban entre ello? Isabel era terrible cuando se enfadaba y su amigo era de los pocos que podían hacer que sacase su lado más oscuro.

Simplemente esos dos eran como el perro y el gato. La única forma de que no discutiesen era estando él con ellos. Y entonces lo decidió. Por el bien de esos dos iría a Inglaterra, solo tenía que convencer a Felipe III de que le dejase ir.

Suspiró y fue a buscar al monarca. Pero lo más seguro es que estuviese de caza y tuviese que tratar con uno de los estúpidos consejeros que miraban a su hermana con superioridad por ser mujer y a él por ser un estado bajo mando español. Realmente los odiaba.

Lo que no sabía Paulo es que cuando el llegase a las islas británicas Isabel y Arthur habrían marchado.

**Omake** _I_: **Escocia**_/_fem**!**_Francia_.

Marianne se sentó en la cama, esperando al propietario de la habitación. Como cada vez que iba, se quedaba en la habitación de él. Rió entre dientes mientras pensaba la forma en la que el pelirrojo iba a recompensarla.

¿Por qué?

Por el simple echo de que cuando fueron a buscar al rey y a los chicos se dio cuenta de que estos últimos las habían estado espiando a España y a ella. Y eso era una cosa muy, pero que muy grave.

Miró hacia la puerta al notar como esta se abría. Sonrió de forma pícara al ver entrar a Ian. El la observó extrañado.

—Creí que estabas con España.

La rubia negó soltando una risita, se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas.

—Y yo creía que no eras de los que espiaban a las damas —le susurró al oido.

Escocia se tensó. A lo mejor España no se había dado cuenta, pero Francia por lo visto sí. Se rascó la cabeza de forma nerviosa para después seguir el juego a la mujer y rodear su cintura.

Marianne se separó un poco y besó a su pareja, Ian correspondió el beso. Empezaron a ir hacia la cama sin separarse. Al rato rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

—Quiero mi recompensa, me la merezco por lo que habéis hecho. Además esto te servirá de castigo.

Escocia sonrió de forma pícara y posó sus labios en el cuello de Francia, dándole pequeños besos.

—Si este es mi castigo por espiarte... Debería hacerlo más a menudo —tras decir esto la tumbó en la cama.

Y es que los castigo que le imponía Marianne eran los mejores que le podían imponer. Le encantaba lo pervertida que era su amada.

* * *

**Sí, he tardado... ¡Pero tengo una explicación! Las clases han empezado y yo ya tengo exámenes. Como recompensa he decidido poner pequeños omakes en algunos capítulos sobre parejas que tendrán menos protagonismo o que no saldrán. **

**Estoy deseando que llegue el puente de los santos y así poder escribir más y comenzar la nueva historia que tengo entre manos (un UK/fem!España también). Y voy a incluir la pareja que LittleMonsterStick ha propuesto: chibiUSA/fem!chibiromano.**

**¿Alguna propuesta para los nombres humanos de fem!Holanda y fem!Noruega? Por que sep, los nórdicos van a aparecer en los omakes.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **LittleMonsterStick**,** LaLa-chan 32165 **y** Ann Aseera**.**

**¡Espero poder actualizar pronto, puf!**

**M.N**


	4. C: III

Disclaimer: Axis power Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de Himayura-sama.

**Al** _am_an**ec**_er_

**III**. **R**umbo a Tortug**a**.

. **.** .

Definitivamente había sido una idea horrible aceptar la petición de Inglaterra. No lo soportaba, ni a él ni a las miradas pervertidas de los hombres del pequeño y escondido pueblo costero.

El británico le había explicado que era un pueblo en el que se reunían varios piratas y que era un puerto seguro para ellos. Suspiró y miró a Arthur, que portaba de nuevo ropas piratas y saludaba a la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzaban.

Ella también había cambiado su aspecto, se había soltado el pelo y ahora sus ropas eran muy comunes y sencillas.

El plan para parar la conspiración había comenzado hacía unos días, justo en el momento en el que habían dejado Londres atrás. Pero no exactamente como habían planeado. Para empezar, ya no irían en el barco de Arthur por un "pequeño" problema.

La tripulación del inglés había puesto rumbo hacia su próximo destino creyendo que su respetado capitán se encontraría con ellos allí, como cada vez que desaparecía sin dar explicaciones.

«—_Dios mio_ —pensó España con la cabeza agachada, intentando parecer asustada de los "temibles" piratas que había a su alrededor—, _Arthur es un idiota, ¡cómo no ha pensado en que su tripulación haría lo mismo de siempre cuando él desaparece!_»

Isabel estaba empezando a agobiarse por estar mirando todo el rato al suelo, realmente era estresante. Arthur a su lado parecía muy tranquilo y a pesar de ser agosto no parecía pasar calor con aquellos ropajes piratas tan abrigados.

Pero para Isabel el calor no era el problema, pues en Inglaterra no hacía tanto calor como en España, el problema era el ambiente.

Miró a Arthur y él la miró a ella. El rubio alzó una ceja extrañado al ver como Isabel cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa total. Pero luego al ver lo sucedido sonrió de forma burlona.

—Hey tú —le llamó la atención a un pirata, intentando parecer enfadado—. Esta mujer es mía, ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla o te corto las manos.

El pirata al reconocer al capitán Kirkland, uno de los más temidos, tembló asustado y echó a correr por su vida.

Y es que ese pirata, le había tocado el culo a Isabel.

* * *

Portugal había llegado a Inglaterra hace unas horas, el rey lo había dejado ir. Según sus cálculos aún le quedaban algunos días para llegar a Londres y evitar que el pobre Inglaterra no resultara muy mal parado del encuentro con su hermana.

Paulo miró a su alrededor y emitió un suspiro, deseando llegar a tiempo. El duque de Frías le contó lo único que sabía del asunto. Isabel y Arthur se iban de viaje.

Miró al guardia que tenía al lado, su hermana y él pensaban igual, el rey era demasiado exagerado con la escolta que los asignaba. El solito era capaz de cuidarse solo, no necesitaba ningún guardia.

Una carroza se paró delante de él y cuando terminó de comprobar que todo era correcto y que conocía al cochero supo que era seguro entrar en ella, que no le gustase la escolta no significaba que no fuese precavido.

Abrió la puesta y subió al vehículo, se dio cuenta de que no viajaría solo al ver a una mujer muy conocida para él en la carroza. La observó extrañado unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

—¿Holanda?

* * *

Marianne observaba aburrida la pelea entre los gemelos irlandeses por la última pasta de las que acompañaban al té. Los últimos días habían sido muy tranquilos para el gusto de la rubia.

Sin Isabel para hablar con ella, sin Arthur para molestarlo y sin Ian para estar con él, no sabía realmente que hacer para pasar el tiempo.

Escocia había tenido que ocupar el puesto de Inglaterra cuando este se marchó, como cada vez que el rubio se iba de viaje como pirata. En consecuencia, el pelirrojo estaba siempre de reunión en reunión y aveces solo podían estar juntos por la noche.

Gales era demasiado serio, no podía entretenerse con él y aunque de vez en cuando tenía conversaciones interesantes con el mayor de los rubios británicos, no hablaban demasiado.

Los gemelos eran una buena opción para entretenerse, siempre y cuando no se peleasen, algo que sucedía muy a menudo. Eran buenos compañeros de bromas y cómplices si no discutían.

Francia resopló esperando a que Escocia saliera de la última reunión con los altos mandos británicos. En los últimos días la reuniones eran constantes y la tensión no se había disipado en ningún momento.

Se recostó sobre la mesa y siguió mirando la pelea. Realmente estaba aburrida. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Isabel y Arthur. Seguramente sería algo mucho más emocionante que observar como los dos pelirrojos se gritaban.

Sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros, Marianne levantó la cabeza y la inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Sus ojos y los de Ian se encontraron.

—Dejemos que estos dos se maten y vayamos a dar un paseo —dijo el mayor de los británicos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marianne le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

—Por supuesto, ya estaba algo aburrida.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación que habían alquilado en una de las posadas del pueblo. Observaba como Isabel daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Puedo tolerar los toqueteos y las miradas de Marianne —comentó—. Pero si un pirata me pone las manos encima no me voy a volver a contener, Inglaterra.

Él comprendía su enfado, pero no del todo. Además, estaba algo sorprendido de que Isabel se diese cuenta de que la francesa le metía mano de vez en cuando.

Se levantó y se acercó a Isabel por la espalda. Antes de que ella se girara, la abrazó por detrás.

—¿Incluso si ese pirata soy yo? —le preguntó al oído.

Ella permaneció tranquila, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y habló.

—Aún más si ese pirata eres tú —respondió a la vez que abría los ojos.

Isabel pisó con fuerza el pie de Arthur, el inglés la soltó por culpa del dolor. Acto seguido la española le propinó un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar aprovecharte de mí, Inglaterra.

El rubio estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando reponerse un poco de los golpes de la mujer que viajaba con él. Maldijo por lo bajo y cuando se encontró un poco mejor alzó la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de ambos se encontraron, mientras el desafío en ambas miradas se incrementaba cada vez más.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Spain —musitó de forma entrecortada, respirando con dificultad.

España lo ignoró, se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana. Estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, solo las tenues luces de las velas colocadas en el exterior, la luna y las estrellas se hacían notar.

—¿Por qué... siempre terminamos así? —preguntó Isabel sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Arthur la miró sin entender, se sentó en el suelo con la piernas cruzadas e ignorando su propio enojo.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Peleándonos siempre? ¿Con alguno de los dos fastidiado? —apartó la mirada—. Ha sido así desde que Roma desapareció —La miró de nuevo, de una forma intensa e indescifrable—. Será mejor que durmamos, mañana habrá que buscar un barco.

Arthur se levantó del suelo sin esperar realmente una respuesta de la mujer que estaba en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Se acostaron dándose la espalda y rogando por caer pronto en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos habló.

Isabel se encontraba totalmente desanimada y Arthur estaba pensativo, todo eso cambió cuando salieron a la calle y siguieron con la farsa, interpretando para que su historia fuera creíble.

España seguía sin soportar las miradas pervertidas de los piratas, eran más molestas que las de Francia. Miró a Inglaterra disimuladamente, justo cuando un apuesto joven rubio se paraba frente a ellos.

—Vaya Arthur, ¿otra vez te has tirado unos días sabáticos? No he visto a tu tripulación —El joven y la nación inglesa chocaron las manos.

—Ya ves, me quedé tirado en España cuando nos perseguía la armada —Arthur sonrió de medio lado—. Pero tuve suerte, porque allí he encontrado un tesoro muy valioso —dijo cogiendo a Isabel de la cintura—. Su nombre es Isabel... y ni se te ocurra tocarla ni un pelo, Jake.

El llamado Jake rió de forma escandalosa.

—Supongo que vas a Tortuga —Jake le pasó el brazo por el hombro y Arthur asintió—. Has tenido suerte, yo también me dirijo a allí.

Ambos se miraron de forma cómplice y empezaron a caminar. Isabel se sentía fuera de lugar y bastante nerviosa, nerviosismo que se acentuó más por las últimas palabras que pronunció Jake:

—Bueno, pues sois los dos bienvenidos a bordo, sobre todo tú, mi bella Isabel.

Iba a ser un viaje muuuuuy largo.

* * *

**Corto, sí... pero realmente quería continuar la historia y si no lo subía ya, no me vería con ganas de subirlo otro día... estoy teniendo problemas personales y familiares, así que no he escrito prácticamente nada en estos meses y lo poco que he escrito no me servía para esta historia...**

**En fin, lamento muchisísimo la tardanza y le doy las gracias a: **LittleMonsterStick **y **LaLa-chan 31165**.**

**M.N.**


End file.
